The Flowers and Stars
by December 25th
Summary: She tried. She really tried. But all of her efforts were futile when teamwork could not even pass the first round of the nationals. Was teamwork the true method to win?


**A/N:** This idea keeps on nagging at my mind since this morning when I woke up so I decided to get it out here. I have a horrible habit of writing a story with no more than two or three chapters before deleting them but I don't plan on doing that with this. I believe setting this story as a SYOC will be able to keep myself accountable. On a side note, for those of you who read my other story, I am in the process of editing it so don't read it if you haven't.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

 _Italicized_ means thoughts.

 ** _The 0th Song: Insensible by Lee Hong Ki_**

* * *

 ** _Insensible- Unaware of..._**

* * *

 _Pit pat. Pit pat._

Once again, I unconsciously lifted up my head to face the translucent window on my left. The formerly lucid glass began to become blurry as raindrops taps onto it. Slowly, the patting sound increased in volume as more liquid dropped onto the window, until it completely disrupted my vision.

"Meiko...you're...crying." I heard my youngest elder sister say.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and blinked. Unexpectedly, right after that blink my cheeks felt warm. Unable to believe what my sister claimed, I used the back of my left hand to wipe both cheeks. When I looked at my hand again I saw traces of liquid.

 _'Tears? So that was what interfered why my vision. I thought it was the rain...'_

"Meiko...did something happen at school?" I heard my sister ask again.

I reluctantly shook my head and avoided her eyes, which I knew were searching mine. This sister of mine knew me too well. If she saw my eyes she would definitely know that I lied.

"Hoshikuro Meiko, look at me," her voice was stern as she ordered me. Still, I didn't waver.

" _Meiko..."_

I swallowed a lump in my throat as fear creeped into my heart. However, I still did not raise my head.

Suddenly, a large hand circled its fingers around my chin and forcibly raised up my head. My dark gray eyes stared directly into a pair of slanted green eyes.

"Meiko-chan, you should listen to Seiko-nee-san," the green-eyed male said as one of his fingers tickled my chin.

"You brat! Address me properly! I'm older than you by one year! I thought I said that the kitchen is off-limits for cooking disasters like you!" I angrily hissed and slapped his chin-assaulting hand away. I rubbed my chin, trying to get rid off the tingling touch.

A hearty laugh filled the room right after my statement and I glared at the boy again. I made a shooing gesture toward his tall form since he was preventing me from retrieving a knife. However, as I expected, he dismissed my gesture and pointed backwards. I didn't look at where he pointed, afraid that he was pointing at my sister, Seiko.

"Move, Haiba," I warned.

"Not until you explain to your sister what happened," he said as he stuck out his tongue.

"..."

Just like that, we engaged in a staring contest and none of us were willing to blink. Unfortunately, it seemed like Seiko got fed up with it and decided to throw a paper cup of water at me. I had no choice but to blink.

Sighing, I began to speak of what made me cry.

* * *

 _Today was the graduation day of the third-years. As the manager of the basketball club that was mostly composed of third-years, I proposed to invite them to one of my parents' restaurants for lunch since we might not see each other ever again._

 _"Hanamiya-senpai!" I yelled out as I spotted a male with a form similar to Hanamiya Makoto._

 _The male I targeted turned around and it was indeed Hanamiya as he had the same hairstyle and face shape. I waved a little and rushed to his side._

 _"Hanamiya-senpai, I know you haven't been at school for quite a while so I assume that you didn't know about the plans after graduation. The members and I a-"_

 _"I don't care about the plans you're talking about," he interrupted and uncaringly decided to walk off._

 _I let out a sigh and quickly grabbed onto the taller student's arm before he disappeared again._

 _"Let go, Hoshikuro. I don't want to be held by a dirty trash like you," he coldly said._

 _"I-"_

 _"Hoshikuro, why hold onto him when he clearly doesn't want you?" another male voice said and I felt a large hand being placed on my abnormally cold body._

 _I still gripped onto the Uncrowned King's arm while turning around to face the boy who interrupted me. A tall male with long black bangs hanging over his spectacles and a smile on face, entered my vision. He was Imayoshi Shoichi-senpai._

 _"Imayoshi-senpai, I just wanted to invite Hanamiya-senpai since you guys are leaving," I explained even though it was a rhetorical question._

 _The spectacled third-year gripped onto my shoulder tighter and said, "Now, now, he already said that he doesn't care, so why bother with him? We should go, all the others are waiting."_

 _"That's right, Hoshikuro. Leave me alone," said Hanamiya._

 _I frowned and turned to Hanamiya. My eyes widened a little upon meeting his dead eyes._

 _"Hanamiya-senpai, at least hea-"_

 _"One."_

 _"...I am sincerely inviting you to e-"_

 _"Two."_

 _"I just want you to eat with u-"_

 _"Three. Don't regret it," said the point guard. Then, he grabbed onto my arm and tried to twist it. From my experiences of Taekwondo, I immediately let go of his arm before his other hand even touched the fabric of my victimized arm._

 _Silence visited us as my hands curled into fists. I had failed once again._

 _Hanamiya smirked with a mischievous glint present in his black orbs. His hands were placed back into his pant's pockets._

 _"Nothing ever escapes your eyes, Hoshikuro," he said. With that, he left and I didn't chase after him. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I did not want the bloody fight between him and I from a few weeks ago to happen again._

 _"Let's go," said Imayoshi._

 _I internally sighed and nodded. We both turned around and left to join the other basketball graduates. Suddenly, a pinkish petal appeared in front of me as I walked. I opened a palm and allowed the soft petal to settle on it. I blinked a few times until I realized that the petal had a lot of black and brown spots on it. Sakura petals were not supposed to be like this so early into the blossoming season._

 _"Doesn't that remind of a certain someone?" Imayoshi asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice._

 _I frowned upon that comment as the image of a person formed in my mind._

'Hanamiya...it's like this petal is mocking me for not being able to help Hanamiya after he wilted and broke away from the other petals.'

 _I scrunched up the petal and shook my head._

 _"Nobody will be like this petal, Imayoshi-senpai. You included," I said and ran ahead. A fake smile implemented itself on my face as I ran through the crowd._

* * *

"That's what happened," I said as I summarized what happened today.

Lev and Seiko just looked at me with shock on their faces.

Hoping that this conversation would end, I quickly went back to cooking.

"Is that why you came home a few weeks ago all bloody like you just went to take a blood bath?" Seiko asked.

I hesitantly nodded and bit my lower lip as physical pain resurfaced.

"Well...that was unexpected. I've met that Imayoshi guy and Hanamiya a few times when I came to your house. They didn't seem that bad, especially Hanamiya. Care to share what changed?" Lev asked.

The knife that was prepared to slice through the onion, stopped.

"Speaking of it will prove to be no use. I didn't even know where Hanamiya-senpai is going after he graduated," I uncomfortably answered.

"If that is so...I hope dinner will be done soon," said the volleyball player as I heard his voice becoming farther and farther away.

I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Then, I looked at Seiko. Her layered, dark gray hair was tied into a high ponytail and her dark gray eyes pierced into mine. I involuntarily flinched.

"Have the others and I taught you nothing?" the twenty-five year old woman asked as she slammed down her knife, successfully slicing through a chicken. I _almost_ felt bad for the dead animal.

I gulped in fear.

"Um...you guys taught Meiko many things. Which one are you, almighty sister, talking about?" I asked with as much praise-worthy words I could think of at the moment, under my sister's mercy. I even resorted to speaking in third person.

"It was number 152," she said as another loud slam of her knife cut through one part of the chicken.

My eyes rolled as I rummaged through my brain to find that rule.

"Um...Do not be discouraged when a friendship is broken. As long as you want to mend it, you will be able to do it," I recited. A moment later, I realized what I just really recited.

I looked at my sister again and this time she was smiling.

"It applies, doesn't it? Keep in mind of that, Meiko," she said.

Upon hearing that, I smiled.

 _'I will not be insensible like I was before. Wait for me Imayoshi-senpai, Hanamiya-senpai...I will show you true victory and bring you guys back!'_

* * *

Mint blue and sky blue mingled together across the floor. Sneakers squeaked all over the floor's surface and sweat dripped everywhere the colors moved to. Shouts filled the arena from the audience as they watched the game in the center of the area.

Teikou vs. Hoichi. 127-30.

Then, the whistle was blown and the fourth quarter ended with Teikou winning. The Generation of Miracles defeated a bunch of nobodies from Osaka during the nationals.

I slammed down my clipboard on the bench and proceeded to walk out of the gym.

"Hoshikuro! Where are you going!?" I heard my coach call out to me.

I halted in my steps but didn't turn around to face the male.

"Somewhere, coach. You guys leave for Osaka first. I'll be staying in Tokyo for a few more days," I solemnly said and blocked out everything the coach continued to say.

I didn't know where I was walking but I was going somewhere. It didn't matter where as long as I do not hear the sounds of cheers and the squeaks of basketball shoes anymore. Today's match officially spelled the ending of my career as Hoichi Boys' Basketball Club's manager.

A sudden memory of what Hanamiya-senpai once told me resurfaced in my mind.

"If a team does not win through teamwork, then the most logical thing is to win through one's own strengths. Don't try to make me join practice anymore, Hoshikuro."

Now, it seemed like that statement made a lot of sense. Teamwork wasn't going to solve anything...only individual power could win.

* * *

I need two OCs that are in the cooking club in Rakuzan because they are needed for the plot. I also need a few more OCs that can get paired up with the rest of the Generation of Miracles. The ones that will definitely be **available** are Midorima, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, and Akashi (yes, I'll be taking our giant baby). The other ones that are not a part of GoM are also available so go ahead and choose. If you guys have noticed, I put Haiba Lev from Haikyuu in here. I can accept one or two that are paired up with characters from other sports (I am only familiar with Haikyuu, a little bit of Free, and Prince of Stride). Have fun! I'll be waiting! *wink wink*

 **Name:**

 **Name Meaning (Optional):**

 **Nicknames:**

 **Age:**

 **Grade:**

 **School:**

 **Club:**

 **Appearance (No pictures):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Personality (Give me more of their bad traits than good. Please _elaborate_ ):**

 **Background:**

 **Goal:**

 **Friend(s):**

 **Love Interest:**

 **How You Guys Met:**

 **What's Their Ending:**

 **Questions:**

Please keep your application neat and make sure to use decent grammar. I understand if English is not your first language (it isn't mine either) but please make sure, 'you're' and 'your' are used at the right situations. Enjoy!


End file.
